Une tasse de thé ?
by Fan-fiction-hp7
Summary: OS à deux chapitres Un sourire lancé par dessus une tasse de thé peutil tout changer ? Plutôt que d'attendre que la chance vienne à lui, Drago la saisi... HGDM.
1. Between us

Une tasse de thé ?

Part one : Entre nous

Hermione Granger pressait le pas dans un couloir du troisième étage. Elle passa tout près d'un tableau où des moines bénédictins jouaient aux cartes, et ceux-ci levèrent leurs verres à son passage. En montant les escaliers de pierre menant au quatrième étage, elle se fit la réflexion que les garçons de Poudlard n'étaient plus aussi indifférents, ou en tout cas, ne l'abordaient plus que pour obtenir ses devoirs. Elle n'avait pas tant changé, pourtant. Elle avait prit un ou deux centimètres, mais restait d'un physique petit. C'était plutôt des petits détails qui avaient changés. Ses vilains cheveux frisottés avaient prit la tangente, et se fondaient à présent en boucles souples, ou même parfois se contentaient d'onduler gentiment. Elle avait également renoncé aux pulls sac-à-patates. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en attribuer le mérite ; sa mère avait tout simplement tout découpé pour en faire des chiffons, sa manière à elle de signaler à sa fille qu'elle était une fille, justement, et non un sac poubelle sur pattes.

Hermione restait pourtant campée sur ses positions. Si elle acceptait de porter des vêtements normaux, il n'était pas question qu'elle se mette à porter des talons ou des bas couleur chair comme le font certaines filles. Elle se sentirait mal à l'aise, et en plastique. Non, elle restait sagement avec ses bas nylon et ses ballerines, mais s'autorisait un peu de mascara, qui rendait ses yeux irréels, ses si beaux yeux, d'un marron doré, que personne ne remarquait jamais, avant.

Oui, Hermione avait pas mal changé physiquement, même si cela tenait à des petits riens. Cependant, en elle, des choses avaient changé. Parce que les choses autour d'elle changeaient, aussi.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une très jeune fille et sa dame de compagnie.

- « Les gens ont besoin de vivre ensemble », récita-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva la dame d'honneur. Pourtant votre... ami n'est pas encore rentré.

« Tant mieux » pensa Hermione en entrant dans la salle. C'était leur salle commune, à elle et à Malefoy, le deuxième préfet en chef. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils occupaient une salle commune, et pourtant les seuls affrontements étaient les disputes pour la salle de bain. Malefoy passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, et ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Ce n'était même plus amusant.

Hermione s'assit dans le divan, car, elle, elle aimait beaucoup rester dans la salle, et prit un livre. Un livre qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup, qui parlait des créatures magiques, avec de superbes photos. Hermione le parcouru, puis s'assoupi.

_3 novembre. _

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'écrire un journal intime, ni même quelque texte personnel. Je n'aime pas ma vie, je ne m'aime pas, je n'aime rien. J'aimerais aimer quelqu'un, parce que selon ma mère, ça aide à aller mieux. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand Rogue lui a annoncé que père ne reviendrait pas. Elle m'a dit d'aimer, d'aimer pour ne pas se tuer.

Je ne savais pas que c'était si important. Je n'ai jamais aimé, et je me portais très bien. Mais avoir le cœur noir le rend lourd, et tout seul à porter tout ça, c'est trop, lourd.

Ce soir, je suis rentré dans la salle commune. La salle commune de Granger et moi. Elle était là, mais pas là à me lancer des regards pas en dessous, elle était là, endormie sur le canapé, un livre ouvert sur la poitrine. Un jour, ils vont la tuer, ses livres. Je m'en suis saisi, et je l'ai posé sur une table à côté. Ce serait bête qu'elle meure étouffée, avec ma tête d'innocent, on penserait tout de suite que c'est moi.

Pour une fois qu'elle ne m'inspectait pas des yeux, j'en ai profité, et j'ai commencé à faire mes devoirs en silence, sur le canapé d'en face. Après chaque paragraphe, je ressentais l'envie irrésistible de lui jeter un coup d'œil, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne bougeait pas, ou pour constater qu'en fait, elle ronchonnait déjà.

J'arrivai finalement au bout de mon travail sans qu'elle se réveille, et pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je suis resté là, comme un imbécile, à regarder Hermione Granger dormir.

Granger, elle a un peu changé, maintenant que je regarde. Il faut dire que j'ai passé ces eux derniers mois à l'éviter, parce que Potter à dû lui raconter ce qui s'est passé sur la tour, et que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me le remette dessus. Elle est plus jolie, plus fille, quoi. Elle ressemble moins à une pauvre petite vendeuse d'allumettes. J'ai entendu un conte comme ça, je crois. Une petite vendait des allumettes, et les allumait pour avoir un peu d'espoir. Quand elle a épuisé ses allumettes, elle est partie. Partie comme j'aurais voulu partir. Je me souviens de ce conte, même si je l'ai probablement entendu il y a des années. Il y a eu si peu de contes qui me furent racontés.

Granger commença à bouger, et moi, là, je restait là. Là juste tout près d'elle. Elle ouvrit un œil.

- Qu'es-ce que tu regardes ?

- Une Gryffondor ronchon.

- Crétin peroxydé.

- Râleuse entêtée.

- Tu veux du thé ?

- Oui.

Elle se leva, et, s'étirant comme un chat, se dirigea vers la mini cuisine, dans un coin de la salle commune. Elle prépara le thé sans rien dire, et je n'en dis pas plus. J'étais conscient de l'importance de ce moment sans doute bientôt perdu, de ce moment précieux que je tenais entre mes mains. Es-ce qu'un seul moment, une seule tasse de thé peut tout changer ?

Elle revient vers moi, et me tendit une tasse fumante. Elle s'assit par terre, en face de moi, les jambes croisées sagement. Elle avait de beaux cheveux. De longues boucles. D'un joli caramel. J'adore le caramel. Ca colle aux dents.

-Qu'es-ce que tu regardes ? Me demanda Hermione pour la seconde fois.

-Toi.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire, cette fois. Le silence était loin d'être lourd, le silence faisait du bien. Le silence entre nous était bon, sentait le caramel et me rendait heureux.

-Tu as déjà aimé ?

Je relevai la tête. L'étrangeté de la question et sa soudaineté m'avait surprit. Elle rougit un peu, et replongea dans sa tasse.

- J'aurais bien voulu.

- Moi, j'ai aimé, dit Hermione.

Je restai silencieux. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Gêné de ne pas être digne de ces paroles. Hermione semblait ne plus me voir, et avait le regard perdu, quelque part au niveau du ciel. Elle posa un instant ses yeux sur moi avant de répondre.

- Ron. J'ai déjà aimé. Je voudrais aimer encore.

Elle avait fini son thé. Sans un mot, elle ramena sa tasse à la cuisine, hésita un instant, puis parti finalement vers sa chambre. Comme moi, elle pensait qu'il était préférable d'écourter ce moment, de peur que nous le gâchions, comme nous avons gâché les autres.

Moi aussi, je voudrais aimer.

Hermione ne dormi pas beaucoup, cette nuit-là. Non seulement, elle avait déjà dormi deux heures dans l'après-midi, mais en plus, elle ne cessait de penser à Malefoy. A Drago. Aux deux.

Elle pensait à Malefoy, le Malefoy qui la traitait de sang de bourbe, celui qui tentait de tuer Dumbledore. Elle pensait à Drago, celui qui n'a pas pu, celui avec qui elle avait bu un thé bouillant, un thé comme les autres et si différent. Un thé autour duquel elle avait avoué avoir aimé Ron.

Ron, elle n'a su qu'elle l'aimait que lorsque qu'elle ne l'aimait déjà plus beaucoup. Au fil des jours, elle remarquait qu'elle ne cherchait plus son ombre à ses côtés, elle remarquait qu'elle ne cherchait plus sans cesse son regard. Elle remarquait qu'ils s'affrontaient moins. Le temps emporte tout, et si elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'après, l'amour fait mal. Elle se complaisait à croire que Ron l'aimait aussi, et qu'ils étaient juste deux jeunes amoureux timides. Elle croyait qu'elle l'aimait trop alors qu'il l'aimait encore plus. Une nuit d'été, peu après le mariage, elle était sortie, pieds nus, dans l'herbe humide du jardin du Terrier. Ron l'avait rejointe. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Il lui avait avoué fiévreusement l'avoir aimée, et avoir eu peur de le lui dire. Pour Ron, elle était la reine de coeur, et il était le valet de pique. Ce soir là, ils se sont quittés, songeant tout deux au baiser qu'ils avaient tant désiré et qui finalement ne viendrait jamais.

Hermione finit par s'endormir, à ressasser ses pensées et ses regrets. Les regrets nous occupent plus qu'ils ne nous font réfléchir, et plutôt que de penser que la vie est courte et qu'il ne faut pas attendre que le bonheur nous tombe dessus, Hermione songeait à tout ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, et qu'elle n'a pas fait.

Un oiseau d'humeur particulièrement bruyante la tira d'un sommeil lourd. Elle se leva pourtant rapidement, pour ouvrir les rideaux et laisser rentrer le soleil. Sa mère une fois lui avait dit qu'elle fonctionnait à l'énergie solaire. C'était un peu vrai. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains (Hermione détestait passer trop de temps à se préparer ; ça la rendait nerveuse) elle descendit vers la Grande Salle sans avoir croisé son collègue. De toute manière, ils avaient une ronde ce soir. Le fait que cette perspective lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur l'amusa. Qui l'eût cru ?

Elle repéra facilement Ron et Harry. Il était fort tôt et il n'y avait que peu de personnes attablées. Elle ne pu également s'empêcher de noter un éclat blond platine à son extrême gauche. Drago était là. C'était bien lui, et pas Malefoy. Malefoy aurait ricané. Drago ne disait pas un mot. Drago parlait peu.

- Hé ! Lança Ron.

- Bonjour, Dit Hermione en étouffant un bâillement. Je n'ai pas raté grand-chose, remarqua-t-elle en voyant que Ron déchiquetait littéralement son hareng fumé.

- Assied-toi, dit Harry. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Vas-y. J'ai le cœur bien accroché, dit Hermione, tout en pensant intérieurement que son cœur devait avoir été conçu en verre.

- Slughorn va nous emmener près du lac pour cueillir des ingrédients. En _novembre_. C'est Padma Patil qui me l'a dit. Ils ont eu la séance hier. Elle a été étonnée qu'il n'y pas eu de morts.

- En plus, on est avec les Serpentard, maugréa Ron. Brr, si je vois Parkinson en maillot, je sens que je n'y survivrais pas.

La matinée s'écoula, interminable pour Hermione qui ne songeait qu'à faire sa ronde du soir. Pourtant avant cela, il y avait le cours de potions. Elle redoutait de devoir se mettre en maillot devant _lui_.

Heureusement, comme elle pu le constater en arrivant près du lac, Slughorn avait prévu des tenues de plongées, c'est-à-dire des combinaisons étanches. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune bombonne d'air.

Elle était l'une des premières à arriver, et se faufila une chemin vers le professeur de potions.

- Ah, miss Granger, dit celui-ci d'un ton bourru. Vous tombez bien.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Voilà. En fait, je...

Il lui lança un coup d'œil rapide.

- Hum. Voilà. On nous a toujours dit de valoriser l'entente inter maisons, pas vrai ? Bon. Pour cet exercice, je voulais travailler en binôme. Et je me suis dis, et si, heu, je mélangeais les maisons ? Mais voilà, je pensais que pour ne pas trop vous forcer la main, j'ai pensé que peut-être, eh bien, vous pourriez choisir votre partenaire... dans une autre maison. C'est... une bonne idée, vous croyez, miss Granger ?

- Oh, oui, oui, dit celle-ci. C'est très bien, je trouve. Du moment que personne n'essaye de noyer son partenaire.

- Oh, oh, s'étouffa le vieil homme. Ahem. Bon, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

« Nous y voilà » Songea Hermione.

- Comme vous êtes préfête-en-chef, ce serait bien que vous commenciez à choisir, non ?

- Oh, répondit Hermione, surprise d'une demande aussi simple, oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Heum, et je pensais que, kof, vous pourriez, AREUMH, choisir, hum, monsieur Malefoy, kof.

- Pardon ?

Slughorn lui lança un coup d'œil suppliant.

- S'il vous plait... Je n'ai pas envie de protestations bruyantes, et si on voit que vous faites un effort, ça va les motiver...

- Vous croyez ? Ironisa Hermione.

- S'il vous plait...

- ...

- Dix points pour Gryffondor ?

- Ca marche.

- Vous voyez, on peut toujours s'arranger, ajouta le professeur avec un clin d'œil fripon.

Ainsi, lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé sur la rive du lac et que Slughorn annonça la couleur sous un concert de hurlements, Hermione, un sourire charmant peint sur le visage, attrapa le bras de Malefoy et l'entraîna pour se choisir une combinaison.

- Dites donc mademoiselle Granger, on a succombé à mon charme ?

- Absolument pas. J'ai été soudoyée, ni plus, ni moins.

- Je ne vous crois pas une seconde, dit Malefoy avec une moue coquine.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Hermione et Malefoy ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais il était derrière eux, avec Ernie MacMillan, et avait entendu toute la conversation, et surtout, surtout, avait vu le sourire que Malefoy avait adressé à son amie.

Sans signaler sa présence, Il les suivi discrètement jusqu'au rivage, restant prudemment deux mètres en retrait. De toute façon, ils ne souciaient pas de baisser la voix.

- Comment on met ce truc ? Demanda Malefoy.

- C'est comme une grenouillère, fit Hermione qui était déjà ficelée dans sa combinaison et prête à plonger.

- Hermione, la dernière fois que j'ai enfilé une grenouillère, je devais avoir cinq mois. Alors ça m'aide franchement pas...

Harry haussa un sourcil à l'entente du prénom de son amie. Celle-ci arrondi un peu les yeux. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle entendait son prénom de sa bouche. Elle lui conseilla d'introduire ses jambes dans les poches prévues à cet effet, et ferma la tirette dans le dos avant que Malefoy ne déchire tout à se contorsionner comme un crétin.

- Eh ben, dit Ernie, c'est du joli. Granger et ce crétin blond. On aura tout vu.

Harry était trop étonné pour répliquer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, mais celui-ci était bien assez absorbé par sa partenaire, Pansy Parkinson, qui shootait dans sa combinaison avec un rictus satisfait.

-T'es prêt ?

-Et comment, je fais, moi, pour respirer sous l'eau, hein ?

-On t'a jamais appris à regarder ? Tout le monde fait le sortilège de Têtenbulle.

-Ah, ben, oui, évidemment, ça j'avais remarqué.

Hermione lança un regard peu convaincu à son partenaire. Ils étaient chargés de ramener diverses algues et fleurs marines pour Slughorn, et le groupe qui ramènerait tout en premier serait, d'après lui, très bien récompensé.

- Prête, Granger ?

-Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes que je t'attends.

Ils étaient sous l'eau depuis déjà cinq minutes, et n'entrevoyaient pas la moindre algue recherchée par Slughorn, à croire que celui-ci les avait lancés sur les traces d'espèces exotiques. Les jurons que lançait Malefoy devenaient, au fil du temps qui s'écoulait, d'une rapidité et d'une originalité grandissantes. Hermione tentait de garder son self-control, son calme, son flegme...

- Mais putain !

- On se calme Granger, dit Malefoy qui proférait des obscénités diverses et variées depuis qu'ils avaient plongé.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Il les a inventé, ces fleurs ? Vociféra la brune.

Harry Potter, lui, ne faisait même pas mine de chercher la moindre fougère aquatique. Planqué dans un buisson bourré d'hippocampes, Harry avait semé Ernie et épiait les moindres mouvements de cils d'une certaine Gryffondor avec un certain Serpentard.

En effet, ils avaient l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien. En tout cas, Malefoy n'étranglait pas Hermione avec une algue, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal, mais pourtant, la brune ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Elle grinçait des dents, et massacrait toutes les plantes aquatiques à portée.

- HEY ! Venez par ici !

La voix de Blaise Zabini avait troué le silence moribond qui régnait sur les profondeurs du lac. Hermione et Malefoy, alertés, se mirent sur sa trace, et finalement débouchèrent sur une espèce de cuvette, tapissée de petites fleurs violettes. Hermione nagea rapidement vers Blaise, rapidement suivie par Malefoy.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Regardez !

La « cuvette » regorgeait de toutes les algues, plantes, fleurs, fougères et autres que Slughorn cherchait. Hermione poussa un cri de victoire et se mit à tout cueillir.

Le clin d'œil complice que Zabini échangea avec Malefoy n'échappa pas à Harry, qui fronça les sourcils. Il sentait l'arnaque plus qu'il ne la voyait venir. Pourquoi Zabini offrait-il son aide à Hermione ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant celle-ci ne semblait pas se méfier, elle remplissait joyeusement sa besace. Le compte y était, ils avaient tout.

- Malefoy ? On remonte. Merci, Zabini.

- De rien !

Après un nouveau clin d'œil en direction du Serpentard, Zabini s'éloigna lentement. Harry renifla d'un air mécontent. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Hermione attrapa Malefoy par la manche, et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Ils s'élevèrent, battant furieusement des jambes. Harry prit une décision et se dirigea lui aussi vers la surface.

_4 novembre_

Je bats l'eau de mes jambes pour remonter. Je commençais à en avoir ma claque, moi, des algues, des fleurs et des conneries aquatiques. J'avais fini par me demander si Blaise allait se décider à appeler. Pourtant, quand on en avait parlé, il semblait avoir compris.

Puis il avait fini par crier, comme convenu, qu'il avait trouvé les plantes. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour toutes les rassembler en un même endroit, mais poser la question aurait éveillé la méfiance d'Hermione, et ça, ça aurait été bête, parce que j'aurais parlementé pendant deux plombes pour rien.

Après avoir beaucoup réfléchi (car contrairement à ce que Potter pense, j'en suis capable) je m'étais décidé à aller voir Blaise. Après tout, c'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis, il saurait m'aider.

Car le matin même, Slughorn, débordant de fierté et de vanité mal contenues, nous avait révélé ce que l'on gagnait à rapporter les herbes qu'il voulait.

Zabini, malgré ses airs de crétin, n'en était pas un. Il était même plutôt doué.

- Et pourquoi tu veux la récompense ? Avait-il ricané lorsque je lui demandais son aide. Des projets en cours, Malefoy ?

- C'est un peu ça, ouais...

- Tu sais que si elle s'en rend compte, elle t'amochera bien comme il faut.

Zabini semblait soudain effrayé. Sans que je lui aie donné ses intentions, il les avait comprises.

- Tu prends des risques, tu le sais, ça ?

Oui, je le savais. Mais ça en valait la peine. Blaise avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Et ça avait diablement bien marché. La phase deux, par contre, ne dépendait que de moi.

Enfin, j'émergeai à l'air libre. D'un geste synchronisé, Granger et moi conjurons le sortilège qui nous emprisonnait la tête.

- Eh bien, eh bien, se dandina Slughorn. On a trouvé toutes les plantes ?

- Oui, dit Hermione avec un sourire triomphant.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Sinon vous êtes disqualifiée.

Je lui jetai un regard inquiet. Mon destin dépendait de ces herbes pourries. Quelle ironie.

- J'en suis sûre.

- Vous ne voulez pas vérifier ? Insista Slughorn.

- Non.

Le professeur émit un son entre le soupir et le meuglement. Je suis sûr que ce veau ne s'attendait à ce qu'on trouve toutes ses bricoles si vite. Vraiment, Zabini est un génie.

-Eh bien, eh bien, répéta Slughorn après avoir examiné une à une les babioles qu'on avait amenées, oui, le compte y est, je crois, dit-il d'un air où perçait un peu la déception.

Je ne pu retenir un sourire victorieux. Phase un accomplie !

-On tient nos gagnants, annonça Slughorn une fois que tout le monde fut remonté et à moitié séché. Venez, venez, dit-il en attirant Hermione et Malefoy près de lui. Voici vos récompenses !


	2. Felix Felicis

Part two : Felix Felicis.

L'hiver glacial et poudreux typiquement britannique était passé, et avait laissé place à un mois de février venteux et pluvieux. Sur un appui de fenêtre d'une des tours du château, Drago Malefoy lisait un petit livre relié plein cuir, un plaid sombre sur ses genoux. Le large rebord lui permettait de se coucher, et il avait calé un épais coussin dans son dos. La cheminée crépitait doucement. Le bruit de la pluie tombant en cataractes sur le château, et celui du vent qui faisait vibrer les fenêtres avec force berçait ce beau jeune homme. Le petit livre n'était pas réellement intéressant, il l'avait juste pris au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait. Les pages ne se tournaient pas, et il réfléchissait. Le paisible silence de la salle commune fut troublé par le grincement du tableau d'entrée. Hermione Granger, les cheveux défaits et les joues rouges, revenait d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec ses amis.

- Tu n'es pas sorti ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, répondit évasivement Malefoy. J'avais envie de rester.

Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il laissa tomber le livre à coté de lui, sur la couverture, sans marquer de page. Hermione marquait toujours sa page avant d'abandonner un livre. Peut-être ne lisait-il pas réellement.

- Tu as fais des achats ? Demanda-t-il. La Saint-Valentin est dans deux jours.

- Je... je n'ai pas de petit ami, alors... je n'ai rien pris. Enfin, si. Un ruban pour Pattenrond. Et un cadeau pour Ron. C'est la dernière sortie avant son anniversaire.

- Il est parti, je crois. Dans le parc.

Elle sourit et resta là à le regarder. Il avait tellement changé. Il était le même, blond, grand, avec des yeux métalliques, et diablement beau, mais il n'était plus le même à la fois. Son sourire était plus doux, ses yeux plus lointains.

- J'adore ça, dit-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- Rester là, à l'intérieur, entendre la pluie tomber, et être au chaud.

- C'est un peu égoïste, rit-elle.

Elle s'approcha encore. Son bassin touchait le rebord, et le visage de Malefoy était à hauteur de son abdomen.

- C'est comme si tu disais aimer manger un gros gâteau quand des gens à côté de toi n'ont qu'un peu de pain.

Malefoy la regarda d'un air qu'elle prit pour de la pitié, mais c'est sur un ton attendrit qu'il dit :

- Tu es incroyable, toi. Tu penses toujours aux autres, et tu serais incapable de penser un peu à toi.

- Mais pas du tout, s'indigna Hermione.

- Si, affirma le Serpentard en se redressant un peu sous son plaid. Tu milites pour la S.A.L.E., d'ailleurs tu vas toujours leur porter des écharpes, et tu as pris un cadeau pour Ron, ton meilleur ami, alors qu'il n'a pas osé t'avouer ses sentiments et a tout fichu par terre.

- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? S'exclama la brune, outrée.

- Je ne suis pas idiot. J'observe, de temps en temps.

- Incroyable... et toi, comment tu vas faire pour la Saint-Valentin ? Tu n'es pas sorti !

- Oh, mais moi j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose... depuis longtemps.

Il se redressa un peu plus. Hermione avançait lentement la main vers sa joue, lorsqu'un grand coup frappé au portrait les fit sursauter.

- HERMIONE ! Hermione, tu es là ?

- Hum, sûrement une urgence, marmonna celle-ci avant de s'éclipser en vitesse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle-même s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avait bien dans l'intention de l'embrasser, là ? Ooh. Mourir. Elle allait mourir de honte.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que Ginny, Lavande et Parvati te réclament. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Un truc de filles.

- Oh.

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers Malefoy, qui avait replongé dans son livre. Pas à la bonne page.

- J'arrive.

Ses joues roses et son air gêné ont suffi à mettre la puce à l'oreille du beau brun. Il vit son ami dire quelque chose à Malefoy, qui acquiesça discrètement, et revenir vers lui en fermant le portrait derrière elle. Elle avait toujours cet air de quelqu'un qui a fait une bourde monstre... et qui s'est fait repérer.

- Hermione, tout va bien ? Je veux dire, la cohabitation avec Malefoy, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, Malefoy est très gentil.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Oui, très gentil. Trop gentil. Il se remémora ce jour, des mois auparavant, où Zabini avait livré à Malefoy les herbes pour avoir la récompense.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était pourquoi Malefoy avait-il besoin d'une fiole de Felix Felicis ?

_11 février _

Je suis toujours assis sur ce rebord, avec sur les genoux ce livre dont je ne connais même pas le titre. Je pensais à elle. La fiole de Felix était soigneusement enveloppée dans un mouchoir, dans ma table de nuit, attendant ce jour depuis des mois. Je l'attendais aussi, et bientôt, il sera temps.

J'ai peur, je dois l'avouer. Les choses peuvent très mal tourner.

Pourtant, je conservais l'espoir que c'était possible. Blaise me regardait avec des regards plus soupçonneux de jours en jours. Puis les mois avaient passé, et il avait pensé que j'avais déjà utilisé mes douze heures de chance.

Je n'aurai pas besoin de tout ça. Une gorgée de quelques heures suffirait. Je ne tiens pas à tout fausser, c'est surtout de courage, bien plus que de chance, dont j'ai besoin.

Je consulte ma montre. Il est déjà tard. Je décide de ne pas monter, dans l'espoir de la croiser à son retour.

En effet, deux heures plus tard, elle revient, les traits un peu tirés, les yeux fatigués. Elle parait surprise en me voyant toujours à la même place.

- Tu n'es pas monté te coucher ? Elles m'ont retenue tard...

- Non, j'étais bien ici.

Hermione nota qu'en l'espace de presque deux heures et demie, Malefoy n'avait pas tourné une seule page.

- Alors, ce truc de fille ?

- Oh, elles voulaient juste savoir si je t'avais vu nu.

J'éclate de rire. J'ai ris tellement peu, ces dernières années. Je crois qu'Hermione est la seule personne à avoir entendu un vrai rire, et non un ricanement ou un grognement ironique de ma part.

- Et tu leur as dit quoi ?

- Que je prenais ma douche avec toi tous les matins.

Je ris encore. Qu'es-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour rabattre le caquet de Brown ! Cette petite grue a fait de moi sa nouvelle cible et me pourchasse un peu partout en criant ce qui ressemble à mon prénom.

- Lavande était mauve, déclara Hermione avec un petit air satisfait.

- Tu aurais pu lui raconter que j'avais un piercing au téton droit ?

- Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé. Ce n'est rien, elle parle de toi tellement souvent que j'arriverais bien à placer ça quelque part.

Si seulement Hermione pensait autant à moi que cette Lavande... Je crois que je m'égare un peu. Après avoir échangé diverses banalités, chose que je n'aurais espéré auparavant que dans mes rêves les plus fous, Hermione bailla discrètement. Je souris et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je.

- Mh, oui, bonne nuit.

Elle devait vraiment être exténuée, parce qu'elle m'a laissé déposer un baiser sur son front.

_14 février_

Je me réveille le matin du 14 avec une énergie débordante. Emporté par mon élan, j'oublie de réfléchir, et j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bains à la volée. Un hurlement me répond. Hermione, en robe de chambre, se brossait les dents devant l'évier.

- Malefoy ! Tu m'a fais peur ! D'habitude, tu ne te levais pas avant une demie heure !

- Aah, je sais, mais ce jour n'est pas comme les autres... Dis-je énigmatiquement en attrapant mon dentifrice.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais enfin, c'est la Saint-Valentin !

- Ah, oui, dit-elle avec lassitude. Je ne savais que même Malefoy attendait impatiemment la Saint-Valentin, cette fête hautement commerciale...

- J'ai un prénom, moi aussi...

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, et en plus, il est facile à retenir. Drago. Dra-go.

- Ah oui, en effet, c'est facile, conclu-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

- Et la Saint-Valentin n'est pas une fête commerciale, c'est la fête des amoureux ! Rétorquai-je.

- Grand bien leur fasse...

J'entends la porte se refermer, et je décide de prendre une douche. Je dois être concentré et bien réveillé aujourd'hui. Je fais couler l'eau glacée le long de mon corps. J'entends la porte se rouvrir. Je ne m'affole pas, les vitres de la douche sont constituées de miroirs sans tain. Je vois Granger, elle ne me voit pas.

- Tu es sous la douche, Malefoy ?

- Il n'y a pas de Malefoy, ici, grommelai-je

- Drago, tu es sous la douche ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Affirmatif... Pourquoi, tu veux te joindre à moi ?

- Non, je viens me coiffer.

Le miroir qui entoure la douche offrant son reflet à Hermione, elle se place devant, le visage à hauteur de mes reins. Je souris, mais elle ne le voit pas. Elle relève ses cheveux sur sa nuque, et fais un chignon en laissant retomber quelques mèches. Elle se maquille un peu les yeux, et s'applique une crème sur le visage. Je n'y connais rien, mais ces machins ne font que la rendre plus belle. Subitement, elle pose sa main à plat sur le miroir. Instinctivement, je pose la mienne à l'identique sur la sienne. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Elle a un sourire pensif et retire sa main. Je la regarde s'éloigner vers la porte, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pleure, mais je voudrais l'aider. A peine ais-je le temps d'attraper une serviette que la porte a claqué, et qu'elle est retournée d'où elle venait.

Hermione Granger avait fini par essuyer ses larmes et était descendue déjeuner. En chemin, elle croisa Lavande, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais. L'idiote avait cru tout ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté, c'est-à-dire qu'elle vivait une passion brûlante et secrète avec le beau Drago Malefoy. Tellement frustrée, Lavande ruminait ses pensées sans songer à clamer la nouvelle dans l'école, trop démoralisée pour jouer la commère. Hermione trouvait cela incroyable que Lavande ait tout de suite cru cette histoire abracadabrante sur sa liaison tortueuse et passionnelle avec Malefoy.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... » Se surprit-elle à penser.

Elle secoua la tête comme une chien mouillé. Elle pensait n'importe quoi. Elle ne devait pas être très bien réveillée. Et puis, qu'es-ce qui lui avait prit de se mettre à pleurer pour un garçon ? Un garçon qu'elle n'aimait même pas, en plus !

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, perdue dans ses pensées, et ne fit pas attention à regarder devant elle. Elle bouscula légèrement quelqu'un.

- Désolée... Oh, Ron, c'est toi... Ca va ?

- Oui, oui... Je... Enfin, viens.

Il la mena jusqu'à leur table, à lui et à Harry. Ce dernier adressa à Hermione un clin d'œil, seul signe de bienvenue qu'il pouvait exécuter la bouche pleine de hareng fumé. Hermione s'assit à sa droite, et commença à beurrer un toast quand elle leva les yeux. Malefoy entrait dans la Grande Salle, provoquant gloussements, soupirs admiratifs et autres évanouissements. Il s'assit nonchalamment à côté de son ami Zabini, celui qui les avait aidés, ce jour où il fallait trouver des herbes dans le lac.

Malefoy leva les yeux sur elle l'espace d'un instant, et lui sourit. Sans qu'aucune pensée ne lui traverse la tête, Hermione le lui rendit, elle lui offrit un vrai sourire. Elle aimait qu'il la regarder. Ce « il » était devenu bien plus qu'un pire ennemi, bien plus qu'un simple colocataire, bien plus qu'un ami...

A sa table, une tasse de café chaud entre les mains, Zabini observait avec de grands yeux la scène qu'il entrevoyait. Drago qui souriait à Granger. Et Granger qui lui rendait ce sourire éblouissant... Bien sûr, Blaise savait que son ami s'entendait mieux avec la Gryffondor, mais il pensait que c'était juste en qualité de collège. L'image furtive d'un flacon de Felix Felicis lui traversa l'esprit. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Drago. Celui-ci découpait à présent ses yeux avec un sourire qu'on ne pouvait dissimuler. Un sourire... un sourire d'amoureux.

Harry Potter, une fois son hareng avalé, eu lui aussi le loisir de remarquer les sourires échangés entre Hermione et Malefoy. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il jeta un regard éberlué à sa voisine, qui ne le remarqua même pas, et continua de beurrer son toast en chantonnant.

Il glissa un regard à Ron, qui s'était retourné vivement en voyant Hermione adresser un sourire béat à quelqu'un derrière lui. Mais lui, ayant la vue bouchée par Ernie MacMillan, n'avait pas pu identifier de suspect. Dépité, il retourna à son assiette. Il regardait avec morosité les petits cœurs en papier qui tombaient du plafond. Une idée de Slughorn, sûrement. Plus kitch, tu meurs. On apercevait même des chérubins flottant à hauteur du plafond, s'amusant à faire semblant de lancer des flèches sur des jeunes filles émoustillées et des jeunes hommes terrorisés.

- Ils ont même changé le programme de la journée, dit Harry qui avait suivi le regard de Ron.

- Oui, confirma Hermione, enfin sortie de sa rêverie, nous, on a d'abord deux heures de Sortilèges, avec les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, puis deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec les Poufsouffle, et enfin deux heures de potions, avec notre classe habituelle.

- On a fini deux heures plus tôt ?

- Ouiii, S'exclama une voix.

Tous se retournèrent. Slughorn, qui avait visiblement voulu faire la grasse matinée, c'est-à-dire dormir dix minutes de plus, venait de passer près d'eux en voulant rejoindre la table des professeurs.

- Deux heures en moins, c'est bien peu pour trouver l'Amour, ajouta-t-il rêveusement avant de reprendre sa place.

- Totalement fêlé, conclu Ron.

_14 février, après les cours._

Je n'en peux plus. Les profs sont des célibataires frustrés et endurcis. C'est tout ce que je vois comme explication.

Toute la journée, il a fallu jeter des sorts stupides de Charme, de Séduction, d'Attraction, et des tas de couillonneries dans le même genre. Sans parler, bien sûr, de Slughorn, qui nous a apprit à concocter des potions de Charme, de Séduction, d'Attraction... et même de Désir et d'Envie ! On nage en plein film X... Mais j'oubliais, on a aussi eu droit à ces espèces d'horribles bébés ailés, armés d'un carquois et de flèches, qui nous poursuivaient partout. Et si on essayait de leur jeter un sort, ils nous mettaient en joue, ces sales bêtes !

Il y en a un qui m'a coursé toute la journée. Je jure que j'ai bien failli l'étrangler. Il ne cessait de répéter « Comme l'Amour te va bien ... » Tout le monde me regardait avec un de ces sales sourires, ceux qui veulent dire « Ah, ah ! ». Je déteste les bébés ailés.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit, épuisé. Et dire que ce soir, il y a la ronde... LA RONDE ! Merde ! La ronde ! Comment es-ce que j'ai pu oublier !

Je me précipite vers l'endroit. L'endroit où j'ai l'impression de jouer le reste de ma vie.

Il est vingt et une heures. J'attends Hermione dans la salle commune. J'ai nœud dans l'estomac et un chat dans la gorge pour me tenir compagnie. J'ai peur. J'ai très peur.

Enfin, Enfin je la vois. Elle me sourit. Elle passe devant moi et j'en profite pour boire à la fiole de Felix Felicis. Le goût est sucré, presque sirupeux. Je n'en bois qu'une gorgée. Tout d'un coup je me sens plus éveillé, plus vif. Hermione ne m'a pas vu et je la rejoins au portrait.

Je me sens bien. Elle est à côté de moi, et je n'ai peur de rien. Soudain, nous arrivons devant le hall d'entrée. Elle se dirige en silence vers le couloir des Poufsouffle, mais je m'empare de sa main. Je ne crains rien, Felix le sait.

- Viens avec moi, soufflai-je.

Elle ne dit mot et me suit. Nous sortons dans le parc sombre et désert, et sa main est toujours nichée dans la mienne. Sa main est si petite, mais si chaleureuse. Je crois que je suis amoureux, rien qu'un peu.

Nous contournons le lac, et je vois ses sourcils se froncer progressivement. Je resserre mon étreinte sur sa main, et la mène sur la rive opposée, invisible du château. Là, sous un saule pleureur, j'ai disposé ce soir des dizaines de bougies blanches. Elle ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction. Je l'amène jusqu'au tronc de l'arbre majestueux. Je la sens qui frissonne un peu et je la serre dans mes bras.

Ebahie, elle observe le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux.

Le lac, noir et immobile, reflétait les bougies ivoire que le Serpentard avait disposées là. Le vent froid soufflait en brise légère, faisant frissonner juste assez pour sentir la fraîcheur de la soirée. Hermione releva le visage vers Drago Malefoy, et rencontra deux yeux aussi gris que la lune qui s'y reflétait. Elle descendit son regard et ses yeux suivirent la courbe généreuse des lèvres de Malefoy, qu'elle aurait tant voulu connaître.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, dit celui-ci. Tu vois, cette fête n'est pas si commerciale, finalement... J'ai pensé à toi.

- C'est très gentil... J'aurais préféré que Ron n'y pense pas, lui, dit-elle avec un sourire manquant de conviction.

Elle avait eu une petite mine toute la journée à cause de ça. Elle se sentait mal, hésitante.

- Ah bon, s'étonna le bond en commençant à bercer la Gryffondor, sentant son malaise. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Après le déjeuner, il m'a prise à part, et m'a demandé... de sortir avec lui. En fait, il ne m'a rien demandé du tout, il m'a sauté dessus.

- Quelle indélicatesse, remarqua Malefoy en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Alors... je me suis sauvée. Et je l'ai évité toute la journée. Je me suis même cachée dans un placard, ajouta-t-elle en riant de sa bêtise.

- Il aurait dû... te dire combien tu es belle, combien tes yeux sont beaux au clair de lune, et comment ta façon de te mordiller la lèvre le rend fou...

- Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Dit Hermione en s'écartant de lui. Malefoy, je ne m'appelle pas Parkinson ! Il ne te suffira pas de me faire quelques compliments pour m'avoir à ta merci !

- Pourtant je te veux à ma merci, Hermione Granger. Je t'aime.

_14 février, sous le saule._

Ses yeux s'arrondissent à l'entente de ce que je viens de dire. Ses si beaux yeux. Faits de caramel collant et de chocolat praliné. Cette fille, qui porte en elle tout ce que j'aime, tout ce que j'admire, et tout ce que je ne suis pas, cette fille, je l'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, je ne pourrais jamais la laisser tomber, même si elle me le demandait. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire au revoir, ou la faire pleurer. Je ne saurais jamais l'aimer plus que je ne le fais déjà.

Je ne dis rien, pourtant. Felix me conseille d'attendre, et je cherche dans ses yeux la réponse que j'espère. Elle scrute les miens. Ce moment de silence nous grise. La peur est revenue. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle m'aime.

Elle fait enfin un pas vers moi. Je suis incapable de bouger pourtant, elle pose sa main sur ma joue et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Mes membres n'obéissent plus, je suis paralysé.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de boire du Felix Felicis pour ça, chuchota-t-elle.

- Comment sais-tu...

- Je t'ai vu.

Elle se tait, et je n'ose pas lui répéter à nouveau que je l'aime. Elle laisse glisser sa main sur mon torse, puis sur mon ventre. Elle cherche quelque chose dans mon regard, et n'y pouvant plus, je chuchote :

- Je t'aime.

Je sens les larmes dans mes yeux. C'est tellement bête. Je l'aime. Elle ne répond pas, et sourit. Je ne réfléchis plus, Felix se tait, et je l'embrasse.

C'était mieux que tout. Mieux que le caramel, mieux que d'entendre la pluie battre en étant au chaud. J'aurais voulu rester une éternité contre ses lèvres roses, mais nous nous séparons, et je lui lance un regard inquiet.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Je baisse les yeux, comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

- Je t'aime, répétais-je, comme pour prendre ma défense.

Je relève les yeux, tendant l'oreille. Je ne me suis pas trompé, si ? J'ai senti comme un sourire.

- Drago Malefoy, tu es stupide, arrogant, prétentieux, beau, borné, asocial, ronchon, grognon et mal élevé. Et je t'aime.

Je ne peux retenir un cri, et je lui enlace la taille, posant à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me répond avec tendresse, et je suis heureux.

Aimer.

Aimer pour ne pas se tuer.

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Je suis amoureux. Et pas qu'un peu.


	3. And it's the end

**E**eh bien voilàà )

Ce chapitre marque la fin de l'OS )

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews

Je serais de retour bientôt avec un autre OS soit HGDM soit HGHP...

J'ai aussi une fiction du septième tome sur **http://fan-fiction-hp7. sky**


End file.
